Neon Nostrade
Episode 41 |movie debut = |arc =Genei Ryodan Arc |ova debut= |game debut= |english = Jasmin Dobranski |japanese = Yuko Maekawa Kana Ueda |status = |gender =Female |race = |birthplace = |birthday = |age = 16 |height = |weight = |bloodtype = |residence = |nationality = |affiliation = Nostrade family |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = Fortune teller |partner = Eliza |previous partner = |headquarters = |trained = |instructor = |team = |team2 = |team3 = |rank = |classification = |aura type =Specialist |graduation = |grad age = |registration = |number = |group =specialist |family = * Light Nostrade |techniques = * Angelic Auto Writing |tools = }} is the daughter of the Light Nostrade the head of the Nostrade Family, who collects flesh. She was renowned for her ability to predict future accurately that was a highly-valued asset by the mafia community. Appearance and Personality Neon is a girl in her late teens. She has long hair which is usually styled into a big high bun covered by a headscarf, leaving several long strands hanging down along the sides of her face. Neon typically wears a long-sleeved shirt under a short vest, and a long skirt. Because her father always listens to and is very protective of her, Neon is spoiled. At her core she is a privileged, petulant child, who is completely confused by the idea that she cannot have all things she wants. However, not everything about her is wrong, as she can still feel sorry for someone who is in a really bad situationVol 13, p.88. Background When Neon was a little kid, she heard the Galactic Matron say on television that the purpose of fortunes was ultimately to make people happy. She was so impressed by those words at the time that she has never forgotten them and has always tried to be a fortune teller ever sinceVol 11, p.50-51. Sometime later, she developed the Lovely Ghostwriter ability, which allows her to make accurate predictions about the future. Taking advantage of her ability, her father has become a powerful Mafia boss. Neon has many clients who are high-ranking members of the Mafia. Even most of the Ten Dons are fans of herVol 11, p.53. Despite being a capo's daughter, she does not know anything about her family's business. Light is paranoid about losing her and fears retaliations from the people he supplanted along the way, thus he has given her almost everything she wants and hired a number of bodyguards to protect her. Neon has a strange interest of collecting rare body parts, one of which are the Scarlet Eyes. Plot Yorknew City arc Neon, escorted by a number of bodyguards, arrives in Yorknew City on August 31st to attend the Mafia's underground auction that is going to take place the next day. On the way from the airport to their hotel in the city, Dalzollene asks her to tell the fortunes of some of her father's close associates. She refuses at first but after Light promises to buy her something over the phone, she does what she is told. Dalzollene calls Light to inform him the predictions hint strongly that those who will attend the auction will be in danger. Light tells Dalzollene not to let Neon go to the auction. Following the order, Dalzollene assigns 3 bodyguards the task of attending the auction in her place and winning the items that she wants at all costs. Since Neon has been looking forward to the auction for a long time, she is really upset when she knows about this in the evening of September 1st and throws a tantrum until she is too tiredVol 8, p.175. Abilities Neon is a Specialist. Her ability is Lovely Ghostwriter (天使の自動筆記 （ラブリーゴーストライター） Angelic Auto Writing), which allows her to make accurate predictions about the future. In order to tell a person's fortune, Neon needs them to write down their full name, date of birth and blood type on a piece of paper. She will then summon a ghost that is attached to her right arm, go into a trance-like state and let the ghost move her arm to write the predictions on that piece of paper. If the person is not present, she will need to see a photo of them. However, Neon cannot predict what will happen to herselfVol 12, p.96. The fortunes she writes are usually made up of 4 or 5 poems which have 4 lines each and talk metaphorically about bad things that will happen or already happened every week of the months wherein they are told and how to avoid those bad things. Neon does not know and does not want to read what she writes. She has the impression that the predictions will be more accurate if she does not get involvedVol 11, p.49. Trivia *Her surname may be a reference to Nostradamus, the famous French seer, and Cosa Nostra, the original Sicilian name of the Mafia. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Nen users Category:Specialists